US Presidents (Brenden's Universe)
Please Note This is a part of Brenden's Universe. Some people are made up, others are real. 45.) Donald Trump, (Republican-New York) 2017-2025 Elections President Trump won the 2016 and 2020 elections because he successfully stirred up people who had been screwed over by president Obama. In 2020, he won because of his tax cuts, and because of his response to the war in the middle east. Presidency President Trump did a multitude of things while in office. His biggest accomplishments included nominating two supreme court justices in his first term (Neil Gorsuch and Brett Kavanaugh, flipping it to a 5-4 majority. However, Ruth Bader Ginsburg died and Stephen Breyer retired, both during his second term. He successfully nominated Amy Coney Barret, who would have replaced Justice Kavanaugh, as he successfully nominated Thomas Hardiman, someone who had been on his list for a while. This brought the Supreme Court to a Republican Majority of 7-2. President Trump also passed tax cuts, got a border wall constructed. President Trump signed the official act welcoming Puerto Rico as the 51st state into the union. A move supported across the nation.President Trump also lowered unemployment to 2.1% by the end of his term, as well as created more then 3,000,000 jobs. 46.) Jeb Bush, (Republican-Texas) 2025-2029 Elections Jeb Bush barley won 2024, with 2 more electoral votes then his opponent Warren. And 270 more electoral votes against Gary Johnson. In 2028, he lost to Kamala Harris. Jeb Bush lost because of him breaking multiple promises as well as the fact that he had so little votes to begin with, even less people voted for him the next time around. He almost lost the primary to Nikki Haley, but she dropped out due to personal issues. He lost Wisconsin which he shouldn't have won in the first time around, Florida, and Ohio, as well as Maine District 2, North Carolina and Arizona. Kamala Harris easily beat the incumbent. Presidency Bush began with authorizing multiple assaults in the middle east, which allowed the US to sweep Iraq. However, Bush did not send military support to China, so the war between Russia and China was a devastating mess until China could get more soldiers on the ground. Clarence Thomas retired in 2023, however Bush was not able to nominate a replacement during his term, Kamala Harris would later nominate the first Democrat since 2010 President Bush vetoed a new tax bill as well. This bill would raise taxes on the top one percent, leave corporate taxes the same, and lower for lower and middle class. Why did he veto the bill? He didn't specify why. In 2024, his last year before re-election, the government had a massive, two month long shutdown that hindered the war effort. Although Bush did a lot of bad, he managed to continue Donal Trump's unemployment record and the economy hit 1.8% unemployment by the end of his term. This was though, not seen as impressive considering it took him four years to drop it down .3%, and he did nothing in regard of economic policies, fearing that changing them could hurt the economy, and his legacy. 47.) Kamala Harris (Democrat-California) 2029-2037 Elections In her first election, Kamala Harris beat Jeb Bush by a massive margin. She also lead the house to become a 317-124, and the senate 61-41. Her victory was partly due to the fact that Jeb Bush was not liked by either Democrats or Republicans. In her second election, she was going against Nikki Haley, and it was a closer election. Conservatives viewed her as female Reagan. However, the democrats won the election again. Presidency Kamala Harris came in at a difficult place. The Saudi-Iran War was still in full force, the economy was still booming, and a supreme court seat was vacant. She started with a nomination on February 4th of Judge Jasmine Chapman. In her first year, she got Chapman confirmed, and through executive order began putting restrictions on the fossil fuel industry, in favor for renewable energy. 48.) Nikki Haley (Republican-South Carolina) 2037-2045 49.) Ruben Gallego (Democrat-Arizona) 2045-2053 50.) Category:Presidents of the United States Category:United States of America Category:Brenden's Universe